sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Malisk II (Planet)
Malisk II is the second planet in the Sius system. It has a grade-3 terrascore with over 36 million types of creatures. It has one moon, Hsthius with a T1 athmosphere. The planet has exsisted for only 1.7 billion years, relatively young for an inhabited planet. The planet has over 1,000 cities, 127 of them being major. Overview Malisk II is the capital and homeworld of the Eteno empire. The interior is molten lava all the way until 3,100 metres below ground level, making the ground naturally warm. The plants and animals have all adapted to the temperatures here. The planet's orbit makes the planet's distance from the sun fluctuate, making surface temperatures capable of changing from 90 degrees fahrenheit to subzero temperatures with ease. There are nine major continents, one of which is polar and uninhabited, spare the rare icebirds. Tectonic activity was formerly nonexistent, but after Uszaroth materialized great spires from under the fused continental plates, the plates broke apart, and earthquakes are now becoming a part of life for Malisk II's inhabitants. Biome The biome of Malisk II is quite diverse. Forests, mudflat, polar regions, jungle, grassland, mountain, shore, and tundra adorn the planet. All those areas are inhabited save polar and shore regions. Shore regions are visited and enjoyed, but it is a strong tradition in Eteno culture to live out of sight of shores, as it brings bad luck. Sea monsters are blamed for this tradition, causing tidal waves that crush beachside homes. Sister Planets Malisk II sits in a Goldilocks Zone between Malisk I and Malisk III. Malisk I is a resource-rich desert world, credited with fueling early colonial expansion. Malisk III, however, is a frigid world with oceans existing underneath miles of ice. Colossal methane deposits only recently detected under the seafloor have prompted leading scientists all over the galaxy to converge at the Maliskian University of Terraforming and Agriculture to create a plan that would allow the methane to be accessed without harming the exotic fish and microbes inhabiting the dark, frigid oceans. Malisk IV, while further out from Sius than Malisk III, her extremely large and hot core keeps the world toasty. Rich in Gold, Silicon, Magnesium, and Iron, a multitude of mining companies ran extraction operations on the surface.. When the Grox first attacked Sius, Malisk IV was attacked, and the mining facilities annihilated. To fuel the growth of the Imperial Navy, a resource collection fleet was dispatched to acquire as much material as possible for Malisk II's shipyards. The collection fleet was annihilated in a surprise attack, and now the wreckage exists as a great scrap field around Malisk IV and III. Scladigseg Mineral Company has expressed great interest in mining the field, as well as the vast resources of IV. Seasons Yurn - Colder season at the beginning of the seasonal cycle. Yurn can get quite warm during the last few weeks. Tuns - Warm season right after Yurn. While not as hot as Cholg can be at times, Tuns is known for sustained high temperatures, which can become a problem for those living in dense urban centres. Cholg - Normally, temperatures during Cholg stay slightly below the average for Tuns. Occasionally, however, some days will endure searing heat, averaging up to 120 degrees Fahrenheit. Yufsnile - A relief to many urban Maliskians, Yufsnile winds down the hot temperatures of the previous season, and chills the planet down to the coldest temperatures of the year. ﻿ Category:Planets Category:Eteno